Always
by Angel's Garden
Summary: The Sequel to 'Used'. Hinata left Naruto but Naruto wants her back. He writes her a letter to tell her how he feels.


This is a prequel to Used. You will understand this poem if you read used. So anyway please review

Always

I always promise that you will be my only girl didn't I?

I promise that you will always be in my heart didn't I?

I love you yet, I hurt you.

I always thought that you will be here no matter what.

I always thought that no matter what, we will be together.

I never knew how much pain I had cause you for the time we been together.

I should have never let her come between us.

I never intended to make you feel used and worthless.

You are way more than that to me.

But you must understand that she was my first love and crush and that I had always wanted her.

I know that might have been pretty selfish of me of what I did to you.

I know you don't want I damn thing to do with me.

I don't deserve such an angel as yourself.

I know that this weak ass apology isn't worth a damn thing to you.

I just want you to know how truly sorry I am to you.

Sakura was my true first love and she offered me something I always wanted.

She offered me herself.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but she promised to love me and to stay by my side.

I knew you promise me and always told me that you will stay by my side, but I always wanted to hear that from her.

I thought that I can have the both of you by my side, but I see I was wrong.

I really never had this much love around me and figure that since this won't always be here, I need to make the best of it while I could.

It seems like everybody I love about to leave me and I couldn't bear to be alone again after finding this happiest.

You really don't understand how hard it's for me to lose someone like you.

You are the light in my dark and lonely world.

You are the angel in my life and I'm so piss for losing.

You are the sunny place that I could always come to when I'm down.

Sakura promised me that she will always love if I have sex with her to forget about Sasuke.

I know she used me too and I don't care.

She said she loves me and I believe her.

I know I sound like a love sick puppy but you don't know what's it like to never have no one love you in the beginning of your life.

Always hated because you're different from everyone else.

Always hated on because of what's inside of you.

Always hated on because of something that you could not control what happened to you.

And when my team had show me love, something I thought I could never feel, I never let it go not for one second.

And when you told me you love me to. I was so happy that I'm finally getting attach to people and I can protect them no matter what.

To think that I tried to keep Sakura from leaving me and meaning that you're leaving me was the dumbest mistake I ever made.

You always had care for me no matter what.

To think that every time that I'm down, you always tried to cheer me up.

Just because that argument, that day, that exact moment you came, I lost you.

_Flash Back_

"_Sakura-chan, what do you need from me?"_

"_Naruto-kun, I'm so lonely and Sasuke-kun won't even notice me. I love him so much yet, he won't tell me anything about him. I want to make him feel relax, love and he won't even give me the time of day! Naruto I don't know what to do!" Sakura yells as she falls down into the ground crying._

"_Sakura I don't know what to say-."_

"_Naruto I want you to be my boyfriend!"_

"_N-Nani, I-I-I can't Sakura I have Hinata."_

"_Naruto, I really need you. Hinata have Kiba, Shino and Neji. She will be fine."_

"_I can't do that to her."_

"_Naruto wait, look me in my eye and tell me you don't love me."_

"_Sakura, I-." I look her in the eyes and the start glowing on me. I don't know what going on but it seems that she got me under her control. I can't speak or I can't move. Is this a new jutsu that she made up. Damn it why didn't she practice this on Sasuke instead of me! 'Naruto obey me, I want you to say this out loud.'_

"…"

'_Sakura I love you and I need you. Let's not stop our love affair yet.'_

"_Sakura I love you and I need you. Let's not stop our love affair yet."_

"_Naruto, I don't know what to say but, you are dating that bitch Hinata. I don't want be the 2 girl in your life."_

'_Sakura, why are you saying this out loud?'_

'_Naruto I want you to say that I will deal with Hinata later, I love you and only you. I only used Hinata to make you jealous.'_

'_What the hell Sakura-chan! Are you crazy?'_

'_Say it now Naruto, I command you!'_

"_I will deal with Hinata later, Sakura-chan, I love you and only you. I only used Hinata to make you jealous."_

"_Naruto-kun, is that how you really feel." I heard a soft voice coming from behind me._

"_Hinata-chan I-I-I."_

_Flash Back Ends_

I know I should be mad at Sakura-chan but, this is my fault that everything is out control.

My fault that I let you slipped away.

My fault that I made a beautiful goddess like you cry for me.

I know its been two years since we last talk to each other but, I hope you forgive me and I want you to remember that I always love you and you are my bright and sunny place.

Yours truly, Naruto Uzumaki


End file.
